1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fastening a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
HDDs are generally screwed to a chassis of a server by a number of screws. However, it is time-consuming to screw or unscrew a large number of HDDs to or from the server.